Can't Live Without You
by Sannihyun
Summary: [MEANIE or MINWON of Seventeen] [Mingyu x Wonwoo] Bagi Wonwoo, Mingyu bukan hanya seorang kekasih. Mingyu adalah cahaya dalam kegelapan di hidup Wonwoo. — Drabble, Completed
내가 다시 살아갈용기는 너니까

 _You're the one who encourage me to live again_

 _._

어깨를 내주며공감할 너니까 믿을게

 _You lend me your shoulder and sympathize me so I'll trust you_

.

.

Proudly Present,

 **Can't Live Without You**

 **.**

 _Storyline by Sannihyun_

 _._

 _._

Kim Mingyu x Jeon Wonwoo

.

.

Jalanan kehidupan memang tidak selalu mulus, selalu ada rintangan yang menghadang kita. Rintangan itu yang menguji kita, apakah kita akan tetap berada di tempat yang sama atau terus berjalan menghadapi rintangan tersebut. Jika kita memilih opsi pertama, hidup kita layaknya monokrom yang hitam putih. Dan jika kita memilih opsi kedua, bukan hanya hidup kita yang menjadi lebih berarti, tapi kita menjadi lebih kuat dari sebelumnya.

Jeon Wonwoo percaya akan hal itu. Semua manusia tidak ada yang sempurna, termasuk Wonwoo. Ia pernah melakukan kesalahan yang membuat hati orang lain tersakiti. Ketika orang lain mengetahui ini, ada yang masih setia disampingnya, ada yang meninggalkannya, ada yang tidak peduli. Ia bukanlah manusia super yang memilikki kekuatan untuk menyembuhkan rasa sakit atau menghapus memori orang lain. Ia memilih opsi kedua, meruntuhkan segala ego dan harga dirinya, mengakui kesalahan yang pernah ia buat.

Jika ia mengatakan bahwa itu semua masa lalu dan ia tidak ingat, bukankah itu terdengar seperti alasan belaka? Maka, Jeon Wonwoo lebih memilih untuk berlutut pada kesalahannya, meminta maaf akan kesalahannya terdahulu. Sekalipun banyak orang yang menganggapnya omong kosong, ia tak berani meminta lebih. Jika memang semua orang masih memandangnya sebelah mata, ia tidak bisa marah. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanya berusaha lebih baik kedepannya.

" _Hyung_?"

Wonwoo menolehkan kepalanya. Seorang pemuda tinggi dengan kulit coklat tengah berdiri diambang pintu kamarnya. Wonwoo tersenyum tipis. Pemuda tinggi itu masuk lebih dalam ke kamar Wonwoo. Ia duduk dipinggiran ranjang Wonwoo, menatap Wonwoo dengan pandangan khawatir yang kentara.

"Kau tidak apa–apa, _hyung_?"

Wonwoo menggeleng pelan, masih dengan senyumannya yang manis. "Aku baik–baik saja, Mingyu–ya. Kau sudah bertanya pertanyaan yang sama berapa kali hari ini?"

Mingyu menghela nafas pelan, ia menggenggam tangan Wonwoo. Kemudian mengusapnya pelan dan mengecupnya, "Aku khawatir padamu, _hyung_."

Wonwoo tersenyum maklum. Ia tahu bahwa Mingyu sangat menyayanginya, bukan hal yang aneh jika pemuda yang lebih muda itu khawatir pada keadaan Wonwoo. Bagaimana pun Wonwoo adalah kekasihnya, pujaan hatinya. Siapa yang tidak khawatir jika kekasihmu yang pendiam menjadi lebih pendiam?

" _Hyung_ , masih ingat janjiku?"

Wonwoo menatap Mingyu bingung, "Janji apa, Gyu?"

Mingyu tersenyum, "Sekalipun seluruh orang di dunia ini memusuhimu, membencimu, memakimu, ingatlah bahwa ada aku yang akan menjadi pendukungmu. Tidak peduli jika mereka akan memusuhiku juga, asalkan kau tetap berdiri tegak bersamaku."

Wonwoo tidak bisa lebih bahagia daripada ini. Ia memilikki Mingyu dan sebelas saudara lainnya yang selalu mendukungnya. Wonwoo memang bukan orang yang sempurna, namun mereka membuat Wonwoo sempurna. Ia tidak akan meminta yang lebih dari ini, Wonwoo sudah bahagia—ia benar–benar bahagia.

"Peluk aku." ujar Wonwoo.

Mingyu melakukannya—ia membawa Wonwoo masuk kedalam rengkuhannya. Mengusap punggung Wonwoo dengan gerakan lembut penuh kasih sayang. Mingyu berjanji, ia tak akan pernah melepaskan Wonwoo sekalipun semua orang menyuruhnya. Bagi Mingyu, Wonwoo adalah setiap tetes darah yang mengalir pada tubuhnya. Terdengar berlebihan memang, namun Mingyu tahu ia tidak bisa hidup tanpa Wonwoo.

" _Hyung_ , kau boleh menangis." ujar Mingyu.

Wonwoo mengeratkan pelukannya, "Aku bukan kau, Gyu—aku tidak akan menangis."

Mingyu terkekeh kecil. Wonwoo memang mengatakan bahwa ia tidak akan meneteskan airmata, namun yang Mingyu rasakan adalah bahunya yang basah. Ia juga mendengar isakan kecil Wonwoo. Mingyu tahu—sangat tahu bagaimana Wonwoo. Ia sudah bersama Wonwoo lebih dari empat tahun. Pemuda itu terlihat sangat kuat dan tegar dari luar, namun dia tetaplah manusia. Ia bisa menangis ketika ia merasakan kesedihan—Wonwoo manusia, ia menangis dalam pelukan Mingyu.

Tangan Mingyu terangkat untuk mengusap kepala Wonwoo pelan, "Aku mencintaimu, _hyung_. Selamanya akan selalu begitu. Jadi, setelah ini tersenyumlah—aku lebih senang melihatmu tersenyum."

Wonwoo mengangguk, "Terima kasih, Gyu."

Mungkin Wonwoo memang pernah melakukan kesalahan dimasa lalu. Tapi, Wonwoo tahu hal yang akan ia lakukan kedepannya adalah menjadi pribadi yang lebih baik. Dan ia bahagia karena memilikki Mingyu yang selalu menemaninya bahkan disaat terburuk Wonwoo. Ia selalu berhasil membuat Wonwoo kembali merasa hidup dan tersenyum kembali. Mingyu lebih dari seorang kekasih, ia adalah cahaya Wonwoo. Tempat Wonwoo bernaung ketika semua orang menolak Wonwoo.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, Mingyu–ya."

.

.

 **END**

* * *

 **Sannihyun's Note**

Ketika denger lagu NCT U - Without You, langsung keinget Wonwoo sama Mingyu. Dan jadilah, fanfiksi ini. Terima kasih sudah berkenan membaca drabble aneh bin gaje ini


End file.
